


知错不改天打雷劈

by garlichan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, not exactly tho, they hid well
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlichan/pseuds/garlichan
Summary: 魔导院的两个十七岁少年因一次醉酒而产生性好奇的实验报告.docx有设定捏造，有原创角色，中间差点被宿管撞破，设定强迫症请点叉。我就看这俩人谁比谁别扭
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	知错不改天打雷劈

-哎，加隆德，你舍友是不是出去了？我看见他出宿舍楼了。  
-出去了。别用通讯贝！违反宿舍条例的！  
-那你不还是开了？我马上来，还有——  
西德在对方开始滔滔不绝之前挂掉了通讯贝，停止了信号传输，迅速塞进书桌的抽屉里。  
该死的，明知道学院禁止，还是用这个联系，逼得他也不得不去破坏宿舍的规矩。明明都在一栋楼里，不过是在两个侧翼，还需要用通讯贝联络？  
魔导院的宿舍楼成“凹”形，两个侧翼围出一片巨大的空地，充当学生集合、活动的场所。还不赖，只是对面侧翼有点挡视野。冷气从纱窗灌进了宿舍，西德冻得打了个激灵，赶紧拉上了窗子。  
快放寒假了，但是寒假前还有一场期末考，而寒假也没法休息，收假后是新一届的魔导展——更不幸的是，西德连设计图都只画了个框架。  
考试对西德而言并不是什么大事，如果目标只是好成绩，那么他绝对没问题。然而令西德头大的是：他身后总有一个人死咬不放，以打压他为乐——不过也因为西德本身足够优秀的缘故，对方也没能打压成。西德对这种幼稚的争斗没什么兴趣，但他就是不喜欢那人得意的样子，绝对不能让那人得逞。因此西德背上这份心理压力后，强迫自己在考试中拿到第一名的成绩——满分并不现实，魔导院是帝国顶尖的学校，试题也是帝国顶尖的难，西德只能尽己所能。  
当初入学拿到第一名还挺开心的，现在只有源源不断的压力。西德坐了下来，对着摊在桌子上的稿纸发呆。结构图都画得很潦草，头脑风暴的笔记被他用笔画了大大的叉，除了废案还是废案。他还有两个小时在这份图上耗，两个小时后他就得投入到考前练习中去了。  
不管哪个都很难搞。西德长叹一声，整个脑袋“咚”地磕到桌子上，额头抵着稿纸一动不动：“今年的魔导展也有尼禄，怎么办啊……”  
宿舍门被人打开了，访客无礼地叫了一声西德的名字，随手关上了门：“哟，加隆德，念叨我呢？”  
“是啊，亚拉戈召唤秘术，叫来了个你。”  
“哼，”访客的声音更近了，西德听见厚底靴子的脚步声，“你刚刚为什么挂我通讯贝？”  
“下次进来记得敲门，尼禄。”西德直起腰，看见穿了一身赭石色大衣的高挑少年正靠在他的书桌边，抱胸俯视着他，开口顶了回去，“你现在来干什么？不去复习？”  
“考试不重要，重要的是魔导展。”尼禄的眼睛盯着西德桌上的稿纸，有些地方微妙地起了皱，估计是橡皮擦得太用力，“我为什么不把精力放在更重要的事上呢？”  
说得好听，西德心底冷笑一声，每天晚上对面侧翼都会有一个房间亮着灯，西德不关灯对面也不关灯。不用猜都知道那是尼禄拖着他的舍友和西德较劲，听管理员说那位舍友申请换宿舍了，这下爽坏了尼禄，昨晚熄灯后西德都关上台灯了，对面一片黑暗中依然挂着一方发着微光的窗。  
“其实早都把题做得滚瓜烂熟了吧。”  
没有回答，多半是默认。西德认识尼禄四年多，这个信号还是一清二楚：每当尼禄不愿意回答时，逼问的结果往往是肯定的答案。  
西德注意到尼禄的视线放在自己的稿纸上，伸手挡住，不让尼禄从中看出端倪：“别盯着我的设计图看。”  
“这也叫设计图，我还在乡下的时候画的都比这强。”尼禄辛辣的回复差点把西德的火撩起来，“你憋了这么久还是憋不出来一条线，终于打算把最高金奖让给我了？”  
西德深吸一口气，涌上喉头的脏话被他强行咽了下去：“……要你管。”  
这下尼禄挪开了视线，他伸手拨拉了几下西德书桌上的几本册子，书页里面写满了理论和笔记，甚至还有实验记录。发现西德再一次低下头后，尼禄的语气也缓和了几分：“我记得你学期初就开始设计了吧，怎么了？”  
“没怎么，就是多了点废案。”西德拍开尼禄的手，把尼禄拨拉的那本册子拿了回来，手指搭在封面，“你找我有事？”  
还是没回答，尼禄在西德即将认为这又是一次默认之前开口道：“有。”  
尼禄转身坐在西德床边，西德看在尼禄的衣服没有灰的份上才强忍叫停的欲望。少年人翘起腿，两手撑在床单上，问：“期末周之前咱俩喝酒那事儿记得吗？”  
“你说什……哦我操。”西德本想说自己没有印象，但是他脑中一闪而过的记忆堵了他的嘴，“你现在提那个干什么？！不是说好闲了再聊它么？”  
尼禄绽出一个笑容，西德的反应在他意料之中：“我在对面看见有人在窗前来回走了好久，你舍友又在楼下，猜就是你。”  
妈的，拉个窗帘会死吗。西德想给自己来一拳：“你成心不想让我复习吧。”  
“你现在在复习吗？”  
西德无话可说，严格来讲他现在不仅没在复习，而且还一心一意地发呆摸鱼，和闲了也没什么区别。西德吊着个脸看着尼禄对他笑，看得他心惊。  
为什么那个周末听了尼禄的鬼话说什么，啤酒不会上头，宿管也不会发现。西德那时才发现自己好像酒量不太行，尼禄更是，两个人在周末空荡荡的宿舍楼里拉拉扯扯，最后倒在了尼禄的床上。  
之后的事情西德就记不大清了，他也不想记那么多细节。西德只记得自己最后念念叨叨地提起裤子，强打起精神趁宿管睡下后溜回自己宿舍。出门时他的衣衫勉强算整齐，而尼禄倒是四仰八叉地躺在床上，抱怨西德跑得太快。  
哦对，西德想起来了。尼禄个傻逼结结实实地咬了一口他的老二，还说这样特别爽，直接疼得他提裤子走人。  
事后西德十分想假装这件事从没发生过，埋在心里作每个深夜的隐秘幻想，然而尼禄对此念念不忘，还想找西德探讨一番怎么个正确操作，西德拗不过才说“闲了再聊”。  
现在可不就是闲了吗，操，就应该拉上那个帘子的。  
“我明天在宿舍收拾东西，后天大后天考完就走。”尼禄伸出一条胳膊搭在书桌上，手指抽走了西德握着的笔，“走之前让我试试呗。”  
“怪不得你问我阿涅罗走了没。”西德本想夺回自己的铅笔，但是尼禄手指一转攥紧了它，只得放弃，“他快毕业了，多和女朋友待一起正常……但是宿管会来查房。”  
尼禄放下笔，听见西德并没有直接拒绝时笑意更浓：“那你刚才还端着，我都以为你要说不了。”  
说没兴趣、想拒绝，那绝对是骗人的，西德没回答。他从尼禄宿舍滚出去的翌日醒来后发现自己一整天都在想尼禄的嘴、舌头，想得要命。他朝舍友拐弯抹角地问了一下有没有什么和女朋友的经验分享，但阿涅罗挤眉弄眼地反问他是不是有了女友，问得西德实在说不出口。  
“原来你小子也有对这方面好奇的时候，”阿涅罗拍了拍西德的肩膀，鼓励道，“你该不会还用生理书做理论基础呢？”  
不，不至于，哪有人对着课本开冲的。西德猛地摇头，阿涅罗又笑了，继续问道：“我以为你不感兴趣，没想到交了女朋友都瞒着我，要不要透露透露是谁？”  
“这，我……其实——”西德说不出话，他真没有，他在魔导院上了几年学甚至不认识几个人，但是在这种语境下不管说什么都有种欲盖弥彰之嫌。  
“行了，瞧你吓得，怕被人知道是吧。抽个时间见见面也成，让我看看是谁能抓住天才的心。”  
西德更不想说话，他就知道问阿涅罗没什么好事。他只是产生了少年的性好奇，却凭空多了一个女朋友。  
尼禄就算了，谁和尼禄搅合上那是造了孽：西德觉得自己上辈子罪孽深重，可能某个灵灾就是他引起的。  
现在他的报应、他的劫数就在他面前，一手放在他大腿上抚摸、西德的心随着那只手往自己腿间不断靠近开始加速，动脉血被泵到双颊，随时都能从皮肤喷出来。  
“真、真在这来啊。”  
“有人进来的话……到时候说你太菜了，找我帮忙看设计稿就行。”  
“你——！”  
尼禄在唇边竖起一根食指，“嘘”了一声，占完便宜必然不能给对方反弹的机会。他推了一下西德，对方顺势往后一靠，躯干和书桌之间开了个口，刚好能挤进一个人。  
“你等会儿别出声啊，上次你鬼叫了一下差点引来管理员。”尼禄双膝往下一滑，跪在地上，拉开西德的裤链前再度警告道。  
西德一头雾水，他完全不记得有这档子事：“我喊了？”  
而他收获的答案只是一记瞪视，那可能真的喊了。  
宿舍门紧紧关着，亏尼禄至少还知道带上门，不过没有上锁。要是换个没礼貌的人，连门都不用敲，开门就能看见能让西德社会性死亡的画面。因此西德无暇去看尼禄是怎么拉开的他的裤链，又是怎么伸手把他打起了精神的阴茎从内裤里掏出来，双眼只敢望向门把手，生怕它被外面的人拧了个一百八十度。  
忽然西德下体一疼，他倒吸了一口凉气，差点从座位上站起来。他的目光回到尼禄脸上，却看见尼禄愠怒的神色：“别担惊受怕的，谁会闲得没事进来呢。”  
“我担心的是别人误会我们关系还不错。”西德干巴巴地答道。  
“放心，不会。”尼禄这么说的，但他跪在西德腿间，手里握着西德阴茎的暧昧模样属实不够令人信服。  
于是一切在尼禄的坚持下（被迫）走上正轨，除了尼禄自己。他撸下去西德的包皮后就没有下一步动作了，只是用拇指揉搓光滑的顶端。西德注意到尼禄露出些许迟疑，抿着嘴不知在想什么。下一秒尼禄感受到了西德的视线，抬眼与西德对视，银发少年只好尴尬地别过视线，让尼禄自己去克服心理障碍。  
反正是他起的头，不关我事。西德的心理障碍只用这一句话就消灭了个干干净净。这个小子满脑子都是坏点子，还喜欢拖人下水，西德今天算是逃不掉了。  
其实也还不错？毕竟现在是尼禄在伺候他。西德的脸又烧了个滚烫。  
冠部一阵湿滑偏凉的触感把西德的思绪拽了回来，尼禄伸出舌头，试探性地舔了一口西德的龟头，低下头犹豫片刻后又去舔了一口。一下接着一下。淫水从西德的铃口渗出来，滴在尼禄舌尖上，随后被尼禄的舌尖卷回口中。西德的呼吸变得粗重，听见头顶声音变化的尼禄抬起头，发现了西德的异样，恶劣地用舌尖顶住马眼，流不尽的淫液渗出缝隙。西德在尼禄毫无章法的舔弄中败下阵来，他抓着椅子扶手，指节泛白。  
“才舔几下就这么多水。”尼禄笑道，“对你这种幼稚鬼来说还挺新奇的是吗？”  
“你不是？”西德习惯了尼禄笑话他菜，反问道，但是他的内心忽然浮现一个问题：万一尼禄不是第一次呢，他又不是没有条件。  
不过看这下不去嘴的样子估计不太可能，不愿意不做就是了，何必在这强撑。西德有时候不理解尼禄的脑回路，尼禄在某些方面轴得吓人，要是劝一劝还会逆反，比青春期还青春期，不过也正是因为青春期才会脑热来偷摸着找他。  
尼禄张嘴含住阴茎的冠部，牙齿轻轻搭在顶端，舌头垫在下面，然后一动不动。嘴唇单单包裹龟头，西德咬紧了嘴唇，对尼禄的下一步动作满怀期待，这比他晚上自慰时的幻想舒服不少。尤其是尼禄正吊着眼看他的模样——西德说不上来原因，但他被这一眼看得心都漏跳一拍。  
“嗯……”  
西德眯着眼叫出声，手忍不住去摸自己的柱身和卵囊，却被尼禄拍开。金发少年收回视线，脑袋一沉让柱头慢慢顶开自己的嘴，一只手生涩地撸动西德还没被吞进去的下身。一丝温暖的气流拂过西德敏感的龟头，尼禄的呼吸也急促不少。少年又让西德的阴茎在他口中来回进出几次，兴许是累了，牙齿刮了一下西德的柱身。  
“疼！”  
西德小小地惊呼一声，没那么疼，但是他爽得上头被这么刺激一下，差点伸手揪住尼禄的头发。  
尼禄将嘴长得更大，不满地哼哼两声，不知想要说些什么，但声带震动带来的麻痒感撩拨得西德也顾不上什么不出声的约定了。  
“别、好麻……有点痒！”西德挺腰往尼禄的嘴里顶了顶，声音带着颤，他哪受过这种刺激，“快出来了……！”  
原来这还是西德的弱点，尼禄正要变本加厉地把西德榨出来，身后的宿舍门却不合时宜地“笃笃”响了两声。  
“快起来，”西德吓得推了一把尼禄的肩膀，悄声道，尼禄只得不情愿地吐出西德的阴茎，“赶紧！”  
“怕什么，你裤子提好。”尼禄站了起来，擦干净嘴角的唾液，没事人一样拾起了被他丢弃的笔，弯腰观察西德摊在桌子上的稿纸。  
装得还挺像。西德迅速拉上内裤坐正，连裤链都没来得及拉好，让书桌挡住自己的下半身。他和尼禄对视一眼后，回头喊道：“请进。”  
门把手拧了半圈，宿舍门随即开了一条缝，管理员从中走了进来。他看见尼禄一手撑在桌上站在一边，手中拿着铅笔悬在西德的稿纸上空演示，嘴里还念念有词。坐在书桌前的西德一手托着脸颊，神态烦闷，似乎被难题所困扰。  
尼禄放下笔，转过身，用他一贯平淡的语气问好：“下午好，皮斯卡托先生。”  
西德回头，点头致意，同样问了句好。  
管理员是个身高偏矮，性格憨厚的男人，因此看见校内的首席和次席难得一见地凑在一块学习，也并没有起多少疑心，而是语气略有欣慰地道：“斯卡艾瓦，我刚才还在找你，原来在和加隆德学习啊。”  
“啊，是的。”尼禄摸了摸鼻尖，无视了西德威胁一样的目光，“加隆德的设计稿遇到了瓶颈，所以约我来帮忙。”  
空气中有小小的骨骼气泡爆裂声，西德的拳头硬了。  
尼禄就当没听见，继续问道：“您找我有什么事？”  
管理员另一只手提了个夹板，他从中抽出来一张表单，走过来递给尼禄。西德忍不住往前挤了挤，把整个下半身都塞进桌子下面。他的下身还没软下来，相反越发渴望人的爱抚，就连内裤的布料覆盖在其上的触感都因为下身的性欲而被放大几十倍。  
尼禄你能不能快一点啊。西德的内心在哀嚎。  
“这是——啊，我的申请批下来了。”尼禄惊讶道，他借着管理员给他的夹板迅速签上字，“谢谢您。”  
“你的舍友搬走以后感到寂寞是难免的事，下学期的新舍友也能多多和你一起学习，没有不批的道理。”管理员脸上带笑，瞥了一眼西德，随后收回了表单，“那就这样，不打扰你们学习了，再见。”  
“再见，皮斯卡托先生。”  
“再见。”  
门咔哒一声关上后，尼禄迅速跟上拧了一把锁。他正要转身回来，西德颇具怀疑地问道：“搬离宿舍的申请？”  
“怎么？我不能选择自己的宿舍？”尼禄在原来的地方跪了下去，迫不及待地扒下西德的内裤，“哈，还硬着呢。”  
“你要搬去哪？”  
“关你屁事，别问了。”  
这是尼禄吞下西德阴茎前的最后一句话。  
这一次仿佛是为了补偿他们被打扰的那一小段时间，尼禄哼哼着把这根阴茎吞得更深，西德只觉得自己在湿热的天堂里一路向前抵达了终点，更加柔软的喉部包裹着他的龟头。西德喘着气，一手抚上尼禄的后脑，柔软金发的手感颇为舒服。尼禄会意，让自己的头低得更深，结果西德忍不住挺腰撞进尼禄的喉咙，顶得尼禄闷闷地叫着，两手推开西德的大腿吐出了口中的阴茎。  
尼禄低下头大口呼吸，湿润的嘴唇挂着西德的淫液，随后在西德的腿上狠狠拍了一把：“你是想呛死我吧。”  
“不好意思……没忍住。”西德的声音在尼禄责怪的眼神中弱了下去。此时尼禄握上了他的阴茎来回撸动，不再试图挑战进阶技术，滑腻的手心紧贴西德的阴茎，激得西德两股微颤。尼禄见状加快了频率，于是西德也放肆地呻吟出声。他叫了声尼禄的名字，尼禄应声抬眼看他，直起了腰，西德鬼使神差地俯下身亲吻了尼禄泛着水光的嘴唇。  
“呜……！”尼禄一时没反应过来，瞪大了蓝眼睛，却发现西德此时闭紧了眼。银发少年的嘴唇抵着他的，自己的下唇被西德抿了一下，吓得尼禄手上动作停了下来。  
西德见尼禄没有回应，最后亲了一口，犹豫着离开了尼禄的双唇，支支吾吾地说：“我没亲过人，你要是不喜欢就当没发生过……？”  
尼禄没说话，他花了一两秒从惊讶中恢复过来，突如其来的吻驱散了他先前的戏谑态度。他没有讽刺西德怂巴巴的反应，也不拒绝，而是凑到西德跟前低声道：“我喜欢。”  
语毕，尼禄没有给西德任何回答的机会，他捕捉到西德的嘴唇，用同样青涩的亲吻去回报对方。他轻舔西德的唇缝，于是西德从善如流地分开双唇迎接尼禄舌尖的入侵。  
原先轻轻覆在尼禄后脑的手掌用上了力，生怕尼禄中断这个吻一般揪住了尼禄的头发。西德和尼禄的舌不知道何时交缠在一起，他知道有这种亲吻的方式，但他从来不知道该怎么实行。他们呼吸着对方的呼吸，少年的呻吟融化于潮湿炙热的亲吻中，西德尝到了自己的味道。下体忽然加大的力度榨得西德哼唧出声，但尼禄毫不在意地继续这个吻，直到两人面颊潮红呼吸困难才分离，唾液扯出一条银丝，滴落在西德的裤子上。  
他们什么也没说，尼禄低头又开始吞吐西德的龟头，甚至鼓起腮帮吹了几下，气压差彻底卸下了西德的防线。银发少年两手握着椅子扶手，大腿紧绷着，似乎随时都会达到高潮。他阴茎上的血管在尼禄手中一跳一跳，尼禄松口，用一段在龟头上绵长的舔舐收尾，西德终于在他的撩拨下哑着声音达到高潮。乳白的精液一段一段地喷出来，尼禄没能来得及躲开，脸上沾了不少。而最后一点浓稠的精液在尼禄的压榨下从铃口缓缓淌出来，流进尼禄的指缝。  
“呼……这也太……太刺激了……”西德收拾起高潮后一瞬空白的思维，放松下来瘫倒在椅子上，肌肉发力后的酸痛还残留在双腿中，“你都哪学的……”  
尼禄没回话，西德抬头，看见脸上沾着精液的少年跪在他腿间气鼓鼓地望着他。  
还别说，有点可爱。西德感觉自己的下体差些又充了血，幸好有个东西叫贤者时间。  
“有没有手帕，我擦下脸。”尼禄松开了西德软趴趴的阴茎，手上残留的粘滑精液感觉并不好，脸上更难受。尼禄正要站起来自己去擦时，西德从书桌下的柜子里拿出一块干净的白手帕，差点怼到他鼻子上。  
尼禄本想去接过手帕，但西德没有松开的意思，银发少年这会儿提上了内裤，又从尼禄手里抽走了手帕。  
“你别动，我帮你擦，你又看不见自己的脸。”  
尼禄愣在原地，任由西德托着他的下巴擦干净脸上的秽物。他发现西德在注视着自己，脸上温度更高，于是别过了视线。  
西德将那块白手帕丢到书桌上，取了块新的塞进尼禄干净的手里：“你把手擦一下吧。”  
尼禄站起身，用手帕擦拭自己右手上半干不干的粘液，直起腰时鼓着包的下身恰好就悬在西德面前。西德尴尬地不去看它，但是罪恶感又涌上心头：只有他被伺候了，这对尼禄好像不太公平。在自己的良心谴责下，当惯了好人的西德决定再当一次好人：“那个……”  
“嗯？”尼禄张开五指，擦干净指缝中间的液体，“怎么？”  
“你下面还硬着，不难受吗？”  
西德语毕，准备伸手去解开尼禄的裤衩，为了贯彻自己的老好人行径，他豁出去了。然而他手指甫一碰到尼禄的腰带，尼禄便往后一退躲了过去。金发少年擦干净了手上的精液，俯视人的模样还是那么欠，西德几乎要忘了自己一分钟前是怎么说这个家伙可爱来着。  
“不要，谁知道你是不是准备报复我当时一口咬上去，也打算给我来一口。”  
“哈？你以为谁都和你一样小心眼吗？”西德最后还是没能改掉脱口而出的习惯，可他的反击似乎也没那么锋利，可能真的要变圣人了。  
尼禄听完嗤笑一声，把手帕的脏面往里一翻，揉成团攥在手里，迈腿准备离开：“走了。”  
“顺便带走我的手帕？”西德倒不介意少一块手帕，但尼禄带走它干什么？  
尼禄此时已经走到了宿舍门边拧开了锁，不耐烦地回答：“我替你洗，后天考场上还你。”  
“别忘了。”西德在尼禄身后补了一句，生怕尼禄转头就忘。  
大衣的衣摆消失在门后，尼禄没有理会西德的提醒，径自出去，留西德一个人坐在原地。银发的少年深呼吸几口气，让自己方才躁动的心脏平静下来，又掐住自己的虎口，借助疼痛转移自己的注意力，让自己的眼中只剩下面前的设计稿，写下了计算的第一个理论值。  
而此前大步离开的尼禄站在门边等待下身反应的消退，脸上的表情恢复了一贯冷淡的模样。他两手揣兜，视线锁定在门牌上西德的名字栏片刻才收回目光。身侧的走廊似乎无穷无尽，冬日下午冷冽的阳光从两侧的窗子打进来，投在米白的瓷砖上。尼禄走进了被影子围住的阳光中，缓步而行，轻叹道：“真是寂寞啊，加隆德。”


End file.
